


Love in the Time of Corona(virus)

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Common Cold, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Play Fighting, Romance, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: Inspired by a reylo prompt, Rey and a mysterious stranger fight over hand sanitizer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), reylo trash





	Love in the Time of Corona(virus)

Rey bemoaned the recent health scare, blaming it on making it rain that morning. As she walked into the CVS,, she was startled by the apparent run on the store. Everyone was getting hand sanitizer. Rey went to aisle 13 to get some of her own. 

As she scanned the shelves, she noticed a very tall, redwood-like man halfway down the aisle. He looked like Charlie Barber from Marriage Story; intellectual and respectable, but the size of a bull. 

Puffing herself up to appear larger, Rey stood next to him and picked up her own hand sanitizer from the shelf. "Excuse me," she spewed into his face. 

The man jolted and his soft brown eyes angled at hers. She was retreating quickly, but his eyes followed her form back down the aisle. 

He gave chase. 

Rey turned to look at him and he stopped. 

"May I help you with something?" she stated slowly. 

"You have the last one. I need it. Give it to me," he chomped out, reaching out his hand. 

"The only way you're getting this hand sanitizer is with me," she prophesized. 

He dove, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled over the small object, until the stranger had Rey pinned on the ground in the aisle of the CVS. Rey barred her white columns of threat and mastication and plead, "I need it, too." But the stranger had already grabbed the little bottle and plodded to the checkout. 

Rey chased him to his black Corvette, out in the back of the parking lot. "Sir, you deign to disrespect a lady and shall rue this day." The redwood turned. Clouds started to thunder above them. 

"I see no lady, only a brat who spat in my face." But too late, he saw the dare in her eyes. She lunged for the CVS bag, keeping her eyes locked on his shocked almonds. 

His hand on her wrist, he announced "We can share it." 

Half an hour later, Ben Solo handed her a smaller bottle. His eyes avoided looking at her seated on his couch in his apartment. 

Out on the balcony, Rey stared at Ben and said "Thank you, you saved me." 

The massive black obelisk intoned, "Anytime, princess." Rey felt her breath catch. 

Reveling in the moment she fell in love with Ben, Rey pulled his head towards hers and he embraced her and kissed her passionately for ten seconds. Releasing the kiss he smiled and said "You, you fight good." He kissed her hand. Plush lips molded to her delicate hands. 

Her eyes widened, incredulous at her luck in stumbling upon this man this fateful morning. They kissed as the sun rose over the horizon, bleeding passion over the sky. 

Things started to lift up around them, as their feet slowly left the ground. "Oh no, " he said, "the virus must have carried miticlorians. And we are strong in the force." 

And they became space wizards all over again, traveling the world spreading corona virus to all, and the miticlorians with it.


End file.
